MEMBER
by delsinrewen
Summary: la historia se trata sobre mi oc el cual se llama delsinrewen un pony pandillero retirado , tras el robo a un banco en manehattan después de el fallido robo toma la decisión de ayudar a la Guardia de equestria para descubrir la organización criminal que hay en toda equestria a cambio de su libertad , se decide irse a ponyville se reunida con muchos personajes .
1. chapter 1

Member capítulo 1 : el robo del pasado

Salí de el vagón vi el aire era fresco no como la ciudad era aún aire oscuro , mire a mi alrededor era el único en la terminal de trenes decidí caminar asta el pueblo .

\- No puedo olvidar lo que pasó ase una semana en Manehattan .

ase una semana atrás en Manehattan

Era una noche oscura fría y tormentosa no avía ponys en las calles de manehattan .

\- Espero que no la cages fly saper con esas alas que tienes , acuérdate aquel robo que isimos en aquella joyería el mes pasado

\- ya cállate idiota no ves de que ¡ah ! ¡ NO ENTIENDES DE QUE NO ERA MI CULPA ! o eres un imbécil o te ases .

tupart miro con rabia a fly

\- cállate o sino quieres que te dispare aquí mismo

\- pues vamos inténtalo o mira no puedes tu sólo eres un estúpido unicornio con cara de tipo duro

tupart deja de apuntar a fly

\- mira escucha soy más viejo que tu y igual pasa con delsin soy su jefe y espero que sepas eso o sino no quieres defraudar a al jefe de la banda .

fly se que da callado

entre eso delsin llega

\- Hola chicos ya estamos listo .

\- si ay lo estamos contesta tupart

\- acuérdate 100 por siento es el mío y el 100 de tupart y el ati el 100 igual entiendes respondió fly

\- tupart escúchame ya después de esta noche ya saldré de esto de la banda de robos de todo entiendes ya la otra semana o la otra más arriba me iré a estudiar en canterlot , sólo necesitaba el dinero para financiar la Universidad.

tupart se que da callado pero contesta

\- esta bien delsin a sido un gusto en conocerte , me acuerdo cuando tu de potro le robaste ese pastel en aquella pastelería fue genial , además de destruir una carrosa con dinamita jajaja fue graciosos ver a todos esos pony salir asustados.

\- si si fue muy graciosos fly riéndose.

\- Muy bien chicos pongan se su máscara ok

los tres se pone su máscara

\- vamos

delsin , tupart y fly entran al banco

Ponys adentro asiendo su trabajo ya casi Iván a cerrar algunos recogiendo dinero .

tupart , delsin y fly entran portando tres rifles

\- ¡TODOS AL SUELO DE UNA VES ESTO ES UN ATRACO ! grito tupart disparando al techo

AHAHAHAAHAHAH todos los ponys gritando

\- Tu vigila señalando a fly

\- vamos delsin ambos suben por las escaleras

\- manos arriba tiren sus armas

el guardia los estaba apuntando con su pistola

\- así quien tu idiota muere

tupart dispara al el de seguridad

\- ah ah malditos tirado en sangrentado .

\- ¿Parece que es por aquí ?vamos hay esta la bóveda

\- ¿delsin trajiste los explosivos c4 ?

\- si los tengo aquí ten toma

mientras tanto fly estaba vigilando a los ponys

\- "hey hey chico" le dijo a otro pony azul en vos baja

\- ¿que ocurre ? no ves que nos van a matar

\- si pero tengo un plan , mira toma este martillo noquea al pegaso ese activa la alarma y salgamos de aquí

\- ok

el pony se acerca a fly y lo golpea en la cabeza asiendo que se callera y su rifle tan bien , el pony azul activa la alarma asiendo que la policía de manehattan llegarán .

-Venga salgan de aquí todos

\- TODOS salieron por la puerta .

\- m*da activaron la alarma , maldita sea delsin donde está fly

\- parece que lo noqueado voy par a abajo

\- oye fly levántate

\- e que pasó se escaparon todos

\- la la alarma diablos vamos a estar en la cárcel

\- mejor subamos si aquí no es segundo

fly recoje su rifle y comienza a subir las escaleras con delsin

\- tupart se aleja y explota la bóveda dejando de ver una gran cantidad de bits comienza a recoger todo el dinero con las bolsas recogiendo 1,0000.00 de bits

\- vamos chicos salgamos de aquí yo cargo la mochila dijo tupart

\- ok ok salgamos de . fly se asusta

los policías estaban afuera de el Banco

\- ¡Salgan de el Banco ahora ! un oficial gritándoles

\- ¡OK OK SALGAN DE HAY AHORA , SOMOS LA GUARDIA DE MANEHATTAN MANOS ARRIBAS !

\- ¿diablos ahora que asemos ? fly asustado

\- ¡NO LOSE FLY TU ERES EL CULPABRE DE TODO ESTO ERES UN IDIOTA ENTIENDES !

\- ¡CHICOS PAREN YA ! delsin gritando

\- peliar no resuelve nada delsin le responde a tupart y a fly

\- OK OK delsin dime que asemos tupart

subamos asta el tejado

\- ¿hablas enserio delsin ? le responde fly

\- si vamos

los tres van asia el tejado sin que los guardia de equestria se den de cuenta

\- Muy bien sigamos esto será difícil delsin como cruzaremos a otros tejados

\- si sólo pasemos por el borde que conecta o saltemos ok

entre eso dos pegasos con mochilas de guerra de la Guardia de equestria comienza a disparar

\- ¡ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD !

\- TIREN SUS ARMAS

-vamos chicos vamos

todos fueron trotando saltando entre cara uno de los tejados de cada edificio

\- miren una puerta abierta de ese tejado fly contestó

entre uno de los pegasos dispara a tupart recibiendo 4 disparo de balas las cuales llegaron a su lomo y asu casco delantero

\- Ha Ah delsin llévate el dinero repártelo con fly toma mi parte que ya llegó mi hora amigo , nos vemos termina tus sueños ...ahahaaa tirado sangrando

delsin coge la mochila y los dos se fueron trotando asta la puerta y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras

\- vamos ambos Cogen las escaleras de la puerta de el tejado

logran bajar pero los guardias de equestria los atrapan

\- CASCOS ARRIBA SE ACABO QUE DAN DETENIDOS POR ROBO ARMADO .

Yo sólo me que daba mirando a los policías fly estaba asustado , no da sabia que aser , nos llevaron con una carrosa Asia las oficinas de los guardias reales de Manehattan

en la sala de interrogación

\- escúchame , se lo que ases esta mal pero ya te conozco ase tiempo sólo robas por qué crees que quieres estudiar, escúchame te daré una nueva vida

si me ayudaras mira te explicaré todo ok

\- señor rewen lo conozco desde ase años frío calculador alguien que busca conseguir dinero para su bien , escuchame te ayudaré pero si nos alluras a delatar la organización criminal de equestria te dejaré libre .

-lo entiendo los ayudaré .

\- tendrá que irse a otra parte de equestria cualquiera la cual romperá lazos con cualquier banda a un que recibirá nuestras peticiones ok .

Cuando salí de la comisaría , decidí el mismo viernes tomar un tren asia ponyville , un primo mío llamado redblacks .

mientras tanto luego de que delsin recordará lo que pasó llego a la casa de su primo redblacks

\- ¡DELSIN HERMANO !dándole un abrazo fuerte

\- como estas escuché que te dieron alta Manehattan

-si gracias por aceptarme aquí en ponyville

\- esta bien mira deja tus cosas allá y ahora hablamos si tengo que trabajar en al pastelería de el señor cake ok

\- esta bien nos vemos

era como un contenedor de carga de barcos pero a un así lucia acogedor no de padecía en nada a una casa normal de el pueblo .

Decidí dejar mis cosas y acostarme en al cama a dormir .


	2. capitulo 2 : bienvenido a poniville

MEMBER

capitulo 2 bienvenido a poniville

me acabe de despertar y vi a mi primo .

\- Escúchame delsin , sabes yo se de que viniste aqui para un nuevo comienzo y todo

\- si por que me lo preguntas

el primo de delsin se sienta en una silla

\- no agás estupideces de robar , asaltar , matar , enserio me meterías en un problema mas que aqui es un pueblo además aqui vive una de las princesa de equestria .

\- Que tiene eso

\- ¡ESTO NO ES MANEHATTAN ! gritando

\- esta bien entonces que¿ quieres que agá ?

\- que trabajes o as algo mira trabaja conmigo ok asta que consigas un trabajo ¿que tal?

\- emmm esta bien pero solo 3 días ala semana es que quiero disfrutar de este lugar .

\- ok ok esta bien ya es de noche si quieres que date despierto o duerme .

Mi primo se durmió y luego cogí mi vieja laptop y entre a www my estable .com ver los perfiles de mis amigos a un que decidí crear me una cuenta nueva para no llamar la atención .

DE repente vi mensajes nuevos me llegaron de una tal eli .

Elí : hola que tal

delsin : hola ?

delsin : ¿quien eres ?

Elí : mi nombre es Elí .

delsin : ¿como sabes quien soy ?

Elí : no fue fácil solo que encontré en un periódico sobre un robo a un banco en manehattan , cuando encontré tu perfil me que de atónita y encontré tu nombre en el periódico lo raro es que , si estas en la cárcel pero estas obrándome .

delsin : bueno me dejaron libre , estoy ayudando a la guardia de equestria pero no se lo digad a nadie esta bien

Elí : wow eso suena genial , esta bien no se lo diré a nadie

delsin : ok ok , mañana abramos tengo que dormir

Elí : esta bien adiós .

Apague la laptop y me fui a dormir , espero que poniville sea un buen comienzo para mi .

Al día siguiente

\- delsin ya levántate tenemos que ir a sugarcube , para que te dejen trabajar conmigo .

\- ok ok déjame lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes

luego de a verme cepillado los dientes me fui junto con mi primo a sugarcube

\- buenas días sr cake dijo el primo de delsin

\- buenos días hiper estreche

\- le presento a mi primo el es nuevo en poniville su nombre es delsin , y busca un trabajo

\- e si hola

\- ok veré si hay bacante por mientras

el señor cake comenzo a buscar unos documentos donde decía los empleados que tenia , luego observo que no hay nadie que fuese repartidor de dulces

\- si quieres puedes ser repartidor por solo 4 horas te pagare con 40 bits por día

\- ok acepto el trabajo

entre eso salió una pony rosa

¡HOLLA ! señor cup cake escuche que hay un pony nuevo en poniville pinkie pie gritando

\- así... ella es pinkie pie asustado

\- ok hola mi nombre es delsin y tu

\- pinkie pie mucho gusto ajajajajajaj pinkie riéndose mientras da pequeños saltitos

\- bueno tengo que ir a trabajar

\- así toma esto son cupcake debes dárselo a layra y a bon bom estan en el parque

\- a ok gracias pinkie pie

\- jejejeejej pinkie pie riéndose mientras se iba ala cocina de sugarcube

\- bueno primo te dejo

todos se fueron aser sus que aceres mientras delsin iba en camino al parque de poniville

\- que graciosa era ella aun que es genial ajajajajaj

llegue al parque aun que no sabia quienes ellas eran le pregunte a una pony de color amarillo con pelaje rojo y joven como de casi 20 años

\- buenas sabe quienes son bon bom y layra

\- si ella están sentadas en esa silla

-a ok , pareces nuevo como se llama

\- delsin y ustedes es ve joven

\- jejeje mi nombre es Apple Bloom mucho gusto

\- si oye ahora podemos hablar ejejej es que necesito sabe mas cosas de aqui

\- no hay problema

delsin se fue a entregar los cupcake a bon bom y a lyra

\- buenas vengo de sugarcube esto son sus cupcakes

\- he gracias dijo bom bon mientras lyra se que daba viendo a delsin con cara de sorpresa

\- bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos

delsin se fue mientras layra comienza hablar con bom bon

\- oye bon bom ese pony es nuevo es curiosos se parece a un pony que vi en el periódico de ase dos semanas atrás

\- y quien es un famoso , no me digas

\- era sobre un robo a un banco en manehattan es igual alta llamado delsinrewen layra diciéndole asustada

\- ajajajajajaj layra tu y tus locuras como va aser el ese pony atracador de bancos

\- no lose tengo miedo de comer ese cupcake que tal si el les puso veneno o algo o peor aun una cámara para espiarnos

\- o por favor layra ya deja de tenerle miedo es un pony normal , si el fuese ese tal pony ya nos uvieda hecho algo además si es ese tal delsin talvez , la princesas twiligth lo esta reformando .

\- tienes razón

ambas comenzaron a comer tranquila mente .

Salí de el parque y fui devuelta a sugarcube comencé , a caminar me puse mis audífonos a escuchar un poco de trap que me descargue ayer en la lap top antes de acostarme a dormir .

dessinger panda mi trap favorito

delsin comenzo a caminar de una manera de un gánster mientras escuchaba su musica comenzo a cantar mientras escuchaba el ritmo pero vos baja

This what they all been waiting for

I guess so

They been waiting for this shit for a long time, didn't they?

I'ma give it everything I got

Ayo Dougie park that X6 around the corner

Aye I'm just feeling my vibe right now

I'm feeling myself

Panda, panda

Panda, panda, panda, panda, panda

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, Lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

I got broads in manehattan

Twisting dope, Lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the mocho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

Hey

Panda, panda

Panda, panda, panda, panda

Panda, panda, panda, panda

I got broads in Atlanta

Twistin' dope, Lean, and shit, sippin' Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Wake up Versace shit, life Desiigner

Whole bunch of lavish shit

They be askin' 'round town who be clappin' shit

llegue a sugarcube mientras vi a pinkie pie mirando me soprendida

\- no savia que savias cantar de esa manera tiendose pinkie pie riéndose

\- ajajajajajaj pues si

entro delsin asugar cube , paso 4 horas después delsin recibe una llamada de su celular

\- hola delsin como estas soy el guardia que te investigo en manehattan después de aquel robo que isistes con tus examigos como estas en el teléfono de delsin

\- bien saliendo de mi nuevo trabajo

\- o wow trabajo tienes chico cada ves vas cambiando a ser un pony normal oye pásate por una caseta de guardias por aqui cerca de poniville hay otros iguales que tu y el sheriff quiere darles un trabajo .

\- ok asta luego .

otra llamada me vino y era Apple Bloom

\- he hola eres ese tal delsin de el parque

\- si soy ese tal delsin ajajajajajaj riéndose delsin

\- ejejej graciosos oye pásate por nuestra casa de el árbol

\- nuestra ?

\- si es que unas amigas tan bien te quieren conocerte

\- a ok y como tienes mi numero ?

\- me lo dio mi hermana

\- no me digas pinkie pie ?

\- no no ajajaj claro que no ella no

\- e ok veré si puedo ir

delsin se fue Asia la caseta de guardias en las afueras de poniville

\- hola hay alguien aqui ?

\- si ajajajajajaj riéndose un pony verde

\- quien eres tu

\- mi nombre es míster mariguana

\- y cuales tu sobre nombre

\- no tengo soy un pony normal .

\- si si claro robador de bancos

delsin se enoja

\- escúchame imbécil no estoy con juegos donde esta el sheriff para ya poder irme de aqui , ya yo cambie

\- un pandillero no cambia nunca cambia siempre su pasado será perseguido

\- cállate míster ok déjalo en paz dijo el guardia

\- delsin un gusto en conocerte

entre eso se fue míster

\- ok dígame que quiere

\- no nada será otro día además tengo tu numero , escúchame quiero que borres la lista de tus contactos en estable .com ok

\- ok y bueno eso era todo

\- no espero que cambies delsin y no le creas a míster te veo un buen futuro chico

salí de la caseta y vi un mensaje de appleblom en el chat de apple-stone una aplicación de chat que tiene todos los ponys

nuestra casa de el árbol esta casi en las afueras de poniville ve donde están los arboles creo que las vas a encontrar o sino te mandare a una amiga para que te busque

\- e ok

comencé adentrarme en le bosque y comencé a buscar la casa de el árbol entre eso vi una pony con pelaje blanco

\- e hola tu debes ser delsin

\- si quien eres

\- mi nombre es sewetie bell soy amiga de Apple Bloom ablando de manera muy amistosa

\- a ok ajajajajaj gusto en conocerte

\- ven vamos a ala casa de el árbol

llegamos a la casa de el árbol de hay conocí a escootalo y comenzamos hablar los 4

\- de donde vienes pregunto Apple Bloom

\- de manehattan

\- wow de la gran manzana nunca pensé que un pony como tu estuviera aqui y¿ por que estas aqui ? pregunto swetie bell

\- bueno solo vengo para aser una nueva vida soy un pony que quiere cambiar su forma de ver la vida

\- eso suena genial dijo escootalo

\- jeejejejejejeje si oigan ¿me pueden contar mas sobre su pueblo ?

\- si claro mira aqui todo es distinto a manehattan , hay muchos ponys todos nos ayudamos entre si dijo apple bloom

\- además de que si quieres nueva puedes ir a visitar a mi hermana rarity ella es una de las mejores sobre la moda

\- ajajajajajaj si ya avía escuchado sobre ella antes , ella participo en aquella semana de moda de el año pasado y casi gana

\- si es ella

\- ejejej bueno

\- una pregunta como te noto con cara de ser un tipo duro te gustaría participar en carreras si quieres nosotros asemos carreras por aqui de noche como alas 1:00 de la madrugada

\- sonaría genial ya e corrido en carreras callejeras y solo en 4 e ganado

\- ya me tengo que ir nos vemos

me fui de aquella casa de el árbol

me gusta mucho estar en poniville todos los ponys de aqui son alegres , solo espero que no descubran que trabajo con la guardia y antes era un pandillero


	3. Capitulo 3 : segundo dia

Capitulo 3 : el segundo día

estaba caminando , aun era de noche y estaba llegando a mi casa entonces me encontré con míster mariguana

\- he como estas amigo , caminando por la noche no ¿crees que es peligrosos que te asalten? ajajaj

\- ¿que carajos ases aqui ? pregunto delsin molesto

\- no te cabres conmigo , solo pasaba caminado por aqui

\- ¿buscando a alguien a quien asaltar verdad ?

contesto míster un poco molesto

\- si por que soy un verdadero pandillero y tu solo piensas que as cambiado pero no es así

\- ya mejor vete de aqui si no quieres que te rompa la cara pendejo de mi* .

\- Sabes que mejor me voy de aqui ok que bueno que no supiste sobre una rodada de drogas por aqui de una banda

\- ¡espera que ! con vos de sorpresa

\- vamos de una ves llevas armas delsin contesto sorprendido

\- pues claro toma esta pistola ok .

Fui junto con míster hacia la rodada de drogas caminado

\- entonces todo esto de ver un intercambio de drogas entre dos bandas

\- me mando el sheriff dijo que si quería podia traerte y ayudarme

\- ¿y tu crees que con solo dos pistolas podrás detener un intercambio de drogas ?

\- no pero tengo una ak-45

\- no me digas que tienes tan bien un rifle de guerra

\- si mira mi bolsa

míster le muestra a delsin el rifle de guerra que tenia

\- sebe fabulosa , donde lo conseguiste - con mirada de sorprendido

\- tengo mis contactos .

Ambos llegan a al intercambio , vieron un almacén abandonado donde se veía al narcotraficante y una banda que tenia un maletín lleno de bits

\- diablos tienen armas menciono delsin

mientras delsin y míster estaban planeando un plan , los maleantes y el traficante comienzan hablar

\- tiene la estarmitalina

\- si aqui esta directa mente de cloudsdale 100 completamente puro y los amarillos

\- 200 bits son

el traficante comienza a sonreír

\- trato hecho ajajajajaj

delsin y míster salen disparados y comienzan a disparar

\- ¡alto hay policía ! grito delsin

\- ¡NOS DISPARAN CORRAN ! - grito uno de los asaltantes

\- !que ases idiota teníamos que atraparlos no matarlos ¡- con vos de molesto

míster saco una cámara y comenzo a tomarle foto ala escena de el crimen

\- llevare estas drogas tu largo de aqui antes que llegue la pasma

\- ¿espera y los cuerpos ?

\- déjalos aqui que se pudran ok - contesto míster la pregunta de delsin con vos algo rápida

\- esta bien adiós

delsin se fue asía su casa y encontró a su primo dormido

\- ¡hey ya llegue ¡ - delsin gritando

el primo de delsin se asusta y se despierta de una vez

\- delsin donde estabas

\- con unas amigas ¿por que ? - conteste asustado

\- te estaba buscando en todo el pueblo - con vos seria

\- ¿entiendo ?

\- me iré a dormir .

Se fue a dormir mi primo y prendí mi lap top me apure y vi mi perfil borre todos mis contactos viejos menos a eli , ella me avia inviado un mensaje de una ves .

eli : hola

delsin : hola como estas

eli : bien y tu ?

delsin : bien oye enserio no le as dicho a nadie verdad

eli : ajajajaj no te preocupes nadie sabe nada

delsin : ¿y donde vives ? ( no te are nada )

eli : bueno vivo con una amiga y un tonto gato cerca de poniville

delsin : vivo por hay XDDDDD

eli : ejejejjejeje si deberíamos encontrarnos

delsin : si estaría bien

eli : me tengo que dormir adiós

delsin : si buenas noches

apague la lap - top y me fui a dormir a la mañana siguiente , me desperté me fui a arreglar para estar en sugarcube y seguir con los repartos de dulces .

Me fui de una ves a sugarcube junto con mi primo y comencé a repartir los dulces tenia 4 por repartir .

\- A un no puedo creer que este míster haiga matado a esos pandilleros y el traficante , espero que la guardia no me atrape después de lo que paso , va ¿que estas pensando delsin ? , esa droga estarmitalina es muy rara , solo espero que míster se las haiga entregado a al sheriff - caminando mientras esta pensando .

delsin llega al primer pedido que son unas rosquillas y se encuentra a míster con una pony verde fumando con un cigarrillo de yerba en una casa , a un que no salía humo de la chimenea se podia oler a yerba .

-¡MISTER QUE CARAJOS ASES AQUI !

\- he hola chico como esta , parece muy sobre saltado mi nombre es treehuger ven siéntate , con nosotros a disfrutar de esta hermosa magia . Treehuger acariciando la cara a delsin .

\- Em si jejejejejje solo venia a hablar con mi amigo míster - delsin sonrojándose

\- aver que tenemos aqui las rosquillas que encargue ceben deliciosas - con vos calmada

Treehuger las toma y seba a sigue fumando la yerba

\- diablos míster no puede ser que estés asiendo esto y asta con una yegua ¿a caso eres un loco o que ? , estas fumando la estarmitalina

\- no no es otra cosa es una yerba que se consigue en el bosque evefret, me la dio treehuger , me dijo que calma los sentidos y la conciencia , y es deliciosa .

delsin se sorprende lo que le dijo mister , mientras treehuger estaba fumando la yerba sin parar

\- es una buena amiga e incluso ella me entiende , entiendes delsin , no como tu que te la pasas gritando a todo el mundo .

\- eso no es verdad ¿ sabes cuantos probremas vas a tener con esto ?

\- no por que esta droga es legal aqui , canterlot , manehattan y clousdale

\- aja entiendo , ¿pero que pasara con una sobredosis ? ¿de ti o de ella acaso no crees que seria un grave problema ? .

\- no creo

\- mira delsin deberes de confiar en mi no soy un loco que le gusta fumar algo que lo puede perjudicar

\- ok ok sabes tenemos que detener la producción de drogas en cloudsdale de la estarmitalina no lo crees

\- mira delsin tu sabes como es esa banda de cloudsdale , no son pegasos que se la pintan de buenos ok no te creas que tu , yo y el sheriff podremos cargarnos a esos tíos ¿entiendes ?

\- lo entiendo ok , pero que asemos

\- no te preocupes , tus intensiones son buenas , pero ni sabemos en que parte de cloudsdale esta ese laboratorio de drogas , además mandarla por los aires seria difícil necesitaremos explosivos , armas y entre otras cosas ok

\- esta bien , esta bien dice lo al sheriff ok el y ya veremos que podemos aser ok

\- así delsin , buenas suerte con tu trabajo - contesto míster sentándose alado de treehuger

me fui afuera de la casa , y luego me dirige al castillo de cristal de una de las princesas de equestria donde tenia que entregar un pedidos de buñuelos , to que la puerta de el castillo la puerta la bale una pony de un rosado claro .

\- He hola ¿tu eres el repartidor nuevo de sugarcube ?

\- si mi nombre es delsin y aqui esta sus buñuelos que me dijeron que entregara aqui

\- a mucho gusto mi nombre estarligth glimmer si quieres solo llámame estarligth , ¿a caso eras nuevo ?

\- si desde ayer oye ¿ este es el catillo de la princesa twilgth esparkle ?

\- si ¿ si quieres puedes pasar ? -pregunto estarligth señalando la puerta

\- no gracias me tengo que ir a seguir

repartiendo

\- ok no te preocupes nos vemos adiós

estarligth le contesta con una sonrisa

\- si adiós - delsin le contesto y se fue de el castillo .

Termine todos mis pedidos y recibí una llamada de híper algo apurada , como si estuviese asustado

\- ¡HOLA ! delsin , ven de una ves aqui necesito tu ayuda estoy cerca de una tienda de colchones !VEN RAPIDO ¡

\- ok ok esta bien iré de una ves , pero no me andes gritando

la llamada finaliza , fui hacia una tienda de colchones me que de hay un rato a un que pensando que avía pasado

\- me pregunto donde estará híper , no entiendo¿ por que estaba tan sobresaltado y asustado ?

vi como algo salió de un bote de basura alado mío

\- delsin - en vos baja híper le abro a delsin

\- que ¿ases en un bote de basura ?

\- escóndete te lo explicare todo ok vamos

\- que a que te refieres AU - delsin lo golpearon en la cabeza con una piedra

sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza , me desmalle ya después de eso no supe mas nada de lo que paso después

desperté amordazado en una silla alado de mi primo híper entre eso llegaban pony encapuchado con un bate de béisbol mirándome ami y híper .

\- Híper estrenche se olvido de pagarnos ahora atente a sus consecuencias con vos gruesa y italiana

vi como a híper lo golpea con el bate en sus patas de tras

\- ahahaha basta por favor - grito de dolor de híper tras los golpes en sus patatas

\- que ¿mierda esta pasando aqui ? ¿por que golpeas a mi primo ? ¿ que izo ? - pregunto delsin con vos asustada

\- basta de preguntas idiota , tu primo nos debe dinero al montón así que , como el no nos pago nada los vamos a matar a los dos

\- ¡encerio !- grito de la sorpresa

el pony encapuchado golpea en la cada a delsin con el bate sacándole sangre por la boca

\- ahahaha esta bien me callo ok - con vos de asustado y entre cortada

entre eso aparece un pony color marrón con ojos amarillos

\- hola , vengo aver que es lo que ocurre como esta estos pendejos - con vos de italiano

\- señor aun están vivos ¿que asemos con el otro ?

\- lo conozco llévalo a mi oficina y deja a este aqui , si no nos pagara dinero amenos que este tenga dinero .

me llevaron hacia la oficina de el jefe de una extraña banda o no se

\- muy bien chico déjame desatarte estas cuerda

me desato y comenzo a charlar conmigo

\- muy bien , te explico tu primo nos debe mucho dinero 2000 bits

delsin se queda con la boca abierta tras lo que le dijo el jefe de la banda a delsin

\- ¿es enserio ?pero si el y yo somos pobres como quieres que te paguemos

\- pues eso no se , el vino un día aqui a decirnos que necesita ayuda por que le iba a quitar su viejo a apartamento la renta se avía atrasado casi 1 año de renta sin pagarla y eran 2000 bits , si que nos si to conmigo como soy alguien que ayuda a las personas , soy de la mafia de las pegasus

delsin se que do muy sorprendido , tras lo que el pony le dice a delsin

\- no puede ser enserio ustedes es de una de las familias de las pegasus

\- si te sorprende hijo , mi nombre es blue mart

\- no puede ser , no no como es posible y ¿ahora que asemos ?

\- tendrás que obtener el dinero de alguna parte ok

\- esta bien lo are veré que puedo aser

\- te dejaremos tu y a tu primo libres ok pero si tardan mas tiempo yo te matare a ti y a tu primo en un disparo en su cabeza capiche

\- esta bien

nos dejaron libres casi en las lejanías de poniville , era de tarde llegamos a nuestra casa comencé hablar a híper por lo que paso

\- dime híper ¿ que carajos esta pasando ? no sabia que le debías a la mafia dinero

\- delsin me iba a que dar en la calle , no sabia donde conseguir dinero pague la renta , pero no he podido , conseguir el dinero , sabes que tan solo te paguen 20 a 30 bits tu crees que es suficiente para pagar 2000 bits

\- ok ok no tengo opción que decírselo al sheriff de aqui luego vuelvo ok veré que ago. .

\- te iras de una ves , no vas a dormir o intentar estar tranquilo

delsin lo mira serio mientras abre la puerta

\- ahora no puedo dormir tranquilo una de las familia de las pegasus nos quieren matar y ¿ tu quieres que me duerma ? , si es acaso si amanezco cansado o algo , cierra la puerta con cerradura asta que yo vuelva

salí de una ves y cerré la puerta , me fui de una ves a la caseta donde estaba el cherif durmiendo

\- ¡CHERIF ¡ able la puerta de una vez

el cherif abre la puerta de una ves

\- he delsin¿ que ocurre ?

\- necesitamos hablar ok

me metí ala caseta de policía

\- ¿quieres te ?

no gracias escuche , mi primo híper , le debe dinero a unas de la mafia de las pegasus

entre eso sele cae al sheriff la tasa de te y se que da con cara de asustado

\- no no puede ser como es posible nunca avía visto algo así aqui , jamás delsin ¿como diablos tu primo tu va contactos con la mafia ?

\- no lo se casi me secuestran ami y a híper

\- delsin no es tu culpa es culpa de el

\- lo se pero es mi familia , la única que tengo después que mis padres

delsin se que da callado

\- !DELSIN ¡¿ como paso esto ?

\- el jefe me dijo de que híper tenia problemas con paga de la renta , debía 1 año de renta y eran 2000 bits , entonces me dijo que tenia que conseguir el dinero de donde salga no le importa , si no nos va a matar

\- tenemos que notificárselo a la princesa twiligth ella sabrá que aser

\- solo hay que conseguir el dinero si ase falta matare a esos mafiosos aun que sea un retirado pandillero lo aria

\- escúchame delsin esto no es legal - con vos seria

\- mira si con esto podremos acabar esta mafia de una ves por todas , ok a un que sea peligrosos seria así

\- ni me digas que es una de tus ¿ideas disparatadas ? - pregunto con vos molesta

\- si todos queremos que no haiga drogadictos , pandilleros

\- la fabrica de estarmitalina necesito mas información aver donde esta

\- ok delsin te ayudare y a este pueblo .

me salí de la caseta y decidí ir hacia mi casa y irme a dormir .

LA mañana siguiente , yo y híper estábamos callados , no hablamos con alguien en todo el día de trabajo , yo estaba aun pensativo de como obtener mas dinero , mientras varias veces míster me a llamado preguntándome lo que me avía ocurrido , ahora ya no se que aser ; tendría que conseguir el dinero .

recibí otra llamada de míster y la conteste un poco desanimado

\- ¡DELSIN! ¿te acuerdas de treehuger ?

\- si me acuerdo esa hippie es una loca¿ que pasa con ella ? - con vos desanimada

\- ¡jamás , jamás en mi puta vida ¡ avía fumado tan bien con ella ufffffff

\- sabes yo nunca me avía dado una buena fumada con treehuger en mi vida

\- míster no estoy para juegos ok llámame después- con vos molesta

\- se de que te encuentras triste nunca ¿as tenido una novia o algo así ?

\- si e tenido era una amiga pero bueno se caso y ahora es mejor que yo , y tiene trabajo y salio a delante en su vida , a un se sigue burlando de mi ¿por que arruine mi vida? de un inicio

\- por favor consiguiete otra delsin hay mas yeguas amigo

\- si talves consiga una me tengo que ir adios

cuando culmine la llamada entro pinkie pie muy alegre a preguntarme algo

\- ¡Hola ! estas bien te veo algo triste , igual a tu primo- con vos alegre

\- si es que cosas que pasan en la vida , a un asi gracias pinkie me animaste un poco - con vos desanimada

\- ¿te gustan las bromas verdad ? oregunto pinkie sonriendo

\- ejejej pues claro que me gustan - riéndose delsin

\- pues que tal tu , yo y mi amiga rainbow dash (dashie ) nos divertimos asiendo le bromas a los demas

\- ejejej esta bien pinkie sonaría graciosos me recordaste las veses que le asua bromas a algunos ponys en manehattan

fui junto con pinkie pie a buscar a rainbow dash para comenzar a aser bromas a los ponis de poniville .


End file.
